Rose Princess
by IC33
Summary: Anis  eventually  finds out she is the heiress to her father's national Host Club ring, The Rose Palace. Too bad she doesn't know how many people want to be the next heir. AU Anis/Harem for now. Ratings may change.


**Pairing: **Anis/Rose Knights** for now**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Papa can't come to see me? It's been at least ten years!"<p>

Heads turned in curiosity at the sudden, loud exclamation coming from the far end of the room. A man in his early thirties laughed awkwardly; embarrassed he turned with an apologetic smile towards the wary onlookers. Maybe having the meeting place in an upscale café was a bad idea. In a hushed voice, he leaned over the table to confront his guest with the best answer he could give.

"Anis, I'm sure you know how busy your father is, and I suppose if he had the time—"

"Don't give me that Narumi! You know better than I do that he can make time." The nineteen year old girl may be slow at some points, but she was certainly not stupid. Her father's secretary, Narumi Hushi, was the main connection to her papa, he knew, as she, exactly what type of character Schwartz had. If Schwartz really wanted to do something, he had enough power to do it.

Anis Yamamoto tolerates her father missing many important parts of her life, but her birthday was an entirely different exception, considering she requested that all she wanted was to see him as a gift. With a sigh, she closed one eye and glanced warily a ruby orb towards the man across from her.

"I'm sorry Hushi. I thought father might respect my birthday wish…even if he called explaining himself he would have been fine…" Anis sighed louder this time before planting her face next to a half-eaten strawberry cake on the table. "Does he not want to see me?" she mumbled sorrowfully under her curtain of hair.

Narumi pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose in thought. He knew why his boss didn't visit Anis on her 19th birthday, yet still felt bad for not being able to explain to her the necessity of Schwartz not meeting her. It's not that he didn't want to meet her, more so, that he couldn't. Schwartz Yamamoto owned the largest host club ring around Japan and if word got around that he had a daughter….a possible heiress...

"Narumi?" Breaking his train of thought, he looked up at the pretty girl in front of him and smiled.

"Yes Anis?"

"Is it possible that I can meet him?"

Narumi audibly gulped. He was prepared for this question, knowing Anis's straight forward personality. If there was a problem that couldn't be solved, she goes straight towards the problem for her own solution.

"W-well you see Anis; he's not in the country right now." It wasn't a lie. Schwartz was currently in Europe discussing business with partners across sea. Unfortunately, that response didn't prevent Anise from lifting her head from the table and giving a nerving smile.

"Give me the country he is in then Narumi." she spoke sweetly, causing the older man to flinch. He could definitely see the similar family traits when talking to the Yamamoto's.

"I-I don't know?" He squeaked intimidated, but then cleared his voice and tried again. "He left without telling me Anis. He just told me that he had business settlements across sea that he had to handle…he didn't tell me where he was going I swear!" The last part was to ward away Anise's suspicious glare. After a tense silence, the pink-hair girl stood up from her seat. This meeting was over.

"Well Narumi. I guess this ends my little birthday surprise? Although it's not really much of a surprise…" Anis placed her shades over her eyes to hide the sudden tears that were gathering up. She should've expected her father's response to such an important day to her. Why did she believe today would be any different from all those other days? "Thanks for the birthday meal Hushi." With that said she began walking away from the table.

"I-it was actually a gift from Schw—" Narumi tried but was interrupted.

"I SAID thank you for the birthday meal Hushi!"

* * *

><p>At her apartment complex, Anis stomped up the stairs angrily. Taking off her shades, she rubbed at her eyes to prevent the neighbors from gossiping about her later as they usually do. Living alone for most of her life, Anis learned early of her place in the world. Yes, she is rich but she will never be loved. Her mother died when she was young, and her father simply stopped taking care of her. At a point, she lived in an empty mansion and it was that emptiness that made her move.<p>

"Stupid Papa." She mumbled as she neared her apartment, but then stopped at a sudden image.

Notably outside her door, a black cat sat staring at her. It would've been strange if she wasn't use to the local apartment cats that wander around at times but on closer inspection, the cat had something in its mouth. Strange.

Taking tentative steps as to not to startle it, she grabbed what appeared to be a black choker out of its mouth. A pretty, intricate black choker. On the end of it, an attached piece of paper swung. _Interesting._

_**My Dearest Anis, **_

_**For your 19**__**th**__** birthday I have acquired a gift that would look lovely on you.**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't make it.**_

_**Love Papa**_

Scribbled underneath in an entirely different handwriting, she recognized the cursive of Narumi.

**_The cat's name is Ninfa. Take care of him if you can. _**

**_Narumi_**

Rolling her eyes, Anis shoved her "gift" in her pocket. Yes, it was a beautiful gift but no way in hell was she going to wear his apology gift. Taking out her keys, she almost forgot the black kitten, Ninfa, until it mewed rather loudly.

Glancing at the cat again, she realized the cat had something underneath its paw.

"Now what's this….?" She bent down and picked up the envelope glancing at the blank cover. "Ok…?"

Turning back to the door, she opened it letting Ninfa walk inside as if he knew his new home already. Shutting the door behind her she analyzed the envelope before deciding there was no "notable" harm of opening a non-labeled letter. _I've done stupider things I suppose…_

An intoxicating scent released from its prison hit Anis strong. The scent smelt familiar in a nostalgic way, but she couldn't quite connect what it reminded her of. Pulling out a piece of parchment, she held her breath as to what it would say.

**1345 Himosane Dr**

**Rose Palace**

**I await you, princess.**

The hell?

* * *

><p>3 reviews and I will continue yeeey.<p> 


End file.
